A Rumpelstiltskin and Belle Christmas
by rachelt0716
Summary: For my Rumbelle Secret Santa this year! Enchanted Forest - Winter Solstice - Fluff Belle wants to bring Christmas to the Dark Castle, but Rumple hates this time of year.


**A/N: This year for Rumbell Secret Santa, I had Sirens-City-Gotham, and she asked for Enchanted Forest - Winter Solstice – Fluff. So as her Santa I did the best that I could. I hope you all like it! Merry Christmas!**

Rumpelstiltskin was never a big fan of the winter, with the ground being all hard and icy. When he was human, he was always too scared to stepped outside and start falling.

Winter, he hated it. With it short days and long cold nights, the bitter wind, the snowflakes that seemed never to stop falling.

Rumpelstiltskin liked to stay in his castle during the winter, where it was nice and warm. There was always something for him to do, like spinning in-front of the fire. All day and all night he would just sit and spin as he listened to the crackling of the fireplace.

But today something seemed off. Belle seemed to be in a more cheerful mood, he thought to himself, as he listened to her hum a little tune as she entered the room with a tray.

"Good morning, Rumpel," Belle said in a song-like voice, as she sat the tray on the table and being to pour his tea.

"IS there something you want? You seemed to be on a cheerful mood." Rumpelstiltskin said as he placed his long finger on the spinning wheel, stopping it from moving.

Belle smiled as she carried his tea to him.

"Yes, there is something I would like to ask," she said as she held out his cup.

Rumpelstiltskin took it and held it up to his mouth, "well out with it, I do not have all day," he said before taking a drinking.

"Today is the Winter Solstice," she began.

"The Winter what?" Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow.

"The Winter Solstice," Belle repeated herself. "It's the shortest day of the year, and that means Christmas is in a few days."

Rumpelstiltskin still kept his eyebrow raised.

"So, I had hoped I could spend some time outside and then maybe tomorrow decorate castle a little." she gave him a small smile and batted her eye lashes. Rumpelstiltskin's one weakness.

Quickly he looked back over at his spinning wheel. Memories from his past filled his head: Christmas morning with his son. They were poor and he never had much to give him or feed him. It was a time he wish he could forget, and a time he wish he could redo.

"There is no need to decorate for Christmas in this castle," he spat out.

Belle looked at him with wide eyes. "Why not?"

"This is my castle and I forbid Christmas in here,"

"You cannot forbid Christmas," Belle said in an angry voice.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and looked down hard at her. "I just did, now leave me and go find something to do," he waved her away.

Belle opened her mouth before leaving him. "I may have to live here for the rest of my life, but I will not allow you to forbid something from me," her skirt twirled around her ankles and she left him alone.

She would not allow Rumpelstiltskin to bring this time of year down. She would celebrate the Winter Solstice like she used to with her mother and she will celebrate Christmas in a few days, whether Rumpelstiltskin liked it or not.

She yanked her cloak off the hook and tied it around her neck, for now she would enjoy from fresh air.

Belle walked between the trees in the now bare garden behind the castle, enjoying the snow as it fell from the sky. She loved this time of year. She loved how the trees lost their leaves, and had snow piled on top of them. She loved the way the snow crunched while walking on it. She did hate the cold, but she loved to find a good warm blanket, curling up with a good book, and sitting in front of the fireplace to read. She made a promise to Rumpelstiltskin, and so she will keep her promise. She would never allow him to bring her down.

Rumpelstiltskin stood at his window, watching his caretaker walk among the snow. Was she crazy being out in this?

How dare she bring up Christmas.

He frowned as he remembered the small, broken toy he had given his son one year. Balefire was so happy, but Rumpelstiltskin hated the fact that he could not give him something new. He shut his eyes, wanting to forget. But he would never forget the big smile that spread across his boys face as he played all day, and then sitting down to a small meal that could not feed one person.

Rumpelstiltskin turned away from the window and walked over to the fireplace. No, he would never allow Christmas in this castle.

Belle looked out at the now frozen pound, wondering if the ice was strong enough for skating. She needed to skate without falling into the freezing water

But she did not have long to wonder, as a few deer that she saw, with concern of her eyes, were stepping on to the ice to walk across. She held her breath as she watched one deer take the lead and stepped onto the ice with care, after that one deer took a few steps another soon followed, and then the rest. Belle did not let her breath out until every deer had it made it way across the ice safely . If the deer could make it, then the ice was strong for skating. She smiled as the last deer stepped off the ice. She then quickly turned around and ran to the castle. Not that long ago, as she was exploring the castle she found a pair of ice skates that were her size, She remembered where she found them.

Once back inside the castle Belle rushed up the stairs case, and then she hurried down the hall to the room where she found the skates. She could not wait to put them and get out on the ice.

Rumpelstiltskin was upset when he heard a door slam. That was one thing he really hated: doors slamming shut. He was already walking up the steps to yell at his little housekeeper about slamming HIS doors, when Belle came skipping down the steps with the skates in her hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" He stood in the middle so Belle could not get past him. She stopped in front of him, she would not allow him to ruin her fun.

"I'm going out to enjoy this winter whether you like it or not" she held her chin up as she tried to get past him. Rumpelstiltskin grabbed a skate.

"What are you going to do with these?"

"I plan to go skating," she pulled the stake back to her side and began to walk past him. Rumpelstiltskin turned his head and watched her.

"Did you ask if you could use them?"

Belle looked over at him with a smile. "No,"

He raised an eyebrow.

They won't fit you and I thought I could use them" Belle replied.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a sigh, "You know I don't like you are touching my things without asking me,"

Belle smiled, and batted her eyelashes at him, "May I borrow your ice skate so I may enjoy the winter weather?"

Rumpelstiltskin felt weak in the knees as he looked at his little housekeeper. How could he stay mad at her and how could he say no to her.

"Very well, but if you get sick for being out in this dreadful cold, don't expect me to nurse you back to health. Besides I really don't want a sick housekeeper."

Belle had the biggest grin across her face. "Thank you, and do not worry I will not get sick." she twist around and skipped the rest of the way down the stairs leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone.

OoOoOoOoO

It felt great to be on the ice, Belle thought to herself as she glided across the ice. She loved this time of year and wish that Rumpelstiltskin would enjoy it a little more. She wonder if something happened in his past to make him such a grump.

As she made another turn on the ice, she felt like as if someone was watching her. Belle stopped and looked off into the trees and spotted Rumpelstiltskin standing not to far away.

"What are you doing?" she called out to him.

Rumpelstiltskin had been watching her for sometime as she skated on the ice, He had never seen anyone as lovely as her, with her hair getting in her face and her rosy red cheeks, He had to remind himself that this was his housekeeper.

He took a step forward, "It was getting dark,"

Belle giggled, "I told you today was the Winter Solstice, it's going to get dark early." she then held out her hands. "Come on join me on the ice,"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "I don't ice skate."

"Come on, I will not let you fall if that is what you are scared of,"

"Oh it's not falling on the ice, sweetheart."

Belle's eyes went wide, "You do not know how to ice skate?"

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged his shoulders as Belle skated closer to him.

"Let me teach you." she once again held out her hand.

It felt like she was tugging on him, with a heavy sigh Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers, magicking up a pair of skates, then slowly and wobbly he made his way out on the ice. Belle was quickly at his side, and she took him by his arm.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his breath leave his body as she grabbed on to him.

"It's easy. Now bend your knees slightly and lean forward. You don't want to stiffen your body, keep it lose and relaxed." Belle told him as she held on to him, helping him move.

Rumpelstiltskin took a tight hold on to Belle's arm as he tried to move his skates. It was not as easy as Belle made it look.

"Glide your feet," she whispered into his ear, helping him along the way.

Slowly Rumpelstiltskin did as she told him.

"See, you're getting it." Belle hugged his arm, surprising Rumpelstiltskin a little. He looked over at her as she laid her head on his shoulder, still helping him. He smiled to himself, Belle looked so cute, with her red nose and checks.

Feeling his eyes on her, Belle looked up at him and blushed as he quickly looked away.

She pulled away from him and let go, "Let's see you how you do without me," she moved so she was in front of him, skating backwards.

Rumpelstiltskin felt wobbly without Belle at his side, and he put his arms out for balance and looked up at her. "You are very good,"

Belle giggled "My mother loved to ice skate, and we would always ice skate together." she tilted her head, and looked up at the at the sky as the stars where beginning to show.

"She loved this day of the year, she always said it felt like a magical day."

She was a beauty, Rumpelstiltskin thought as he watched her.

"Day after, Papa, Mama and I would go out to find a tree to bring back to the castle, Mama loved having a tree on Christmas, we would drink coco as we decorated the tree, then we would place a star on the very top. " she let out a sigh. "Then on Christmas day, we opened gifts that we placed under the tree."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped skating. Belle had always lived a good life. She never knew what it was like living with nothing like he once day.

Worried that something was wrong with Rumpelstiltskin, Belle grabbed his hand. "Rumple, what is wrong? Have you ever celebrated Christmas? Let's celebrate it together."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled his hand away from her.

"No, I will never allow Christmas in my castle." he began to turn away from Belle and began to head back. "It's getting dark and there much to do in the castle."

Angry with him, Belle skated till she was in-front of him, stopping him. "Why are you such a grump, it's Christmas, a happy time," she frowned as she yelled at him.

"A happy time," Rumpelstiltskin yelled back, "Sweetheart, Christmas was never a happy time for me when I was human," he pointed to himself. "Even as a child, and unlike you, I was not from a rich and powerful family."

Belle was taken back, slowly she reached out to him. "I'm sorry," she said in a calm voice as her palm touched his check. Rumpelstiltskin leaned into her palm, knowing he should pull away. "Gifts are not about money, it's about what is in your heart when you give a gift." she let out a sad sigh.

"Let's make new tradition, together during this time of year." she smiled up at him.

"No," Rumpelstiltskin pulled back from her. He did not want to get closer to her. He's been hurt one too many time before, and he would not get hurt again. He would not make new tradition with her.

Standing tall on the ice, he frowned down at Belle. "Get back to the castle and get some cleaning out before its gets to dark."

Belle glided closer to him, frowning back at him. "If that's what you wish master, then very well," she snapped.

Crack! It was a small sound on the ice, but neither of them heard it, too busy with their own fight.

Rumpelstiltskin reached out and grabbed her by the arm, but not too hard, so that he wouldn't hurt her, pulling her closer to him and he now glared down at her, "I do not like that tone of voice," he growled out at her.

"Let go of me," Belle hissed, pulling her arm out his grip. But she pulled out a little too hard, that she lost her footing on her skates. Holding her arms out, to hold her balance so she would not fall, Rumpelstiltskin quickly took a hold of her again, not wanting her to fall also. But not being all the best on the ice, he too lost his footing and they both fell on the ice.

Belle laid on the ice and looked up at Rumpelstiltskin who was now on top of her. Time stood still a moment, and their breath mingled with one another's, as both looked at the other, their faced just inches apart. Their little fight, all but forgotten.

Too scared to move, Belle thought that if she knew moved her hips just a little, that she would rub angst him or if she would move her head up, that their lips would meet.

Looking up at Rumpelstiltskin, she knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Slowly he moved his head down and rub his nose along her neck, holding himself back from placing his lips on her skin, not trusting himself if he were to do so.

Belle gasped and lifted a knee up just a little, feeling him along herself better.

They were both enjoying this little moment so much that it was too late when they hard the cracking. Neither of them had time to think of what was happening when the ice broke from under Belle.

Not knowing what was happening, it was cold and she couldn't breathe. What happened? she wanted to yell out at she was sinking to the bottom of the ice cold water.

Something grabbed her, ripping off her clock and then pulling up.

Once out of the water, and back on the bank, Belle opened her eyes and met the worried eyes of Rumpelstiltskin who quickly picked her up in his arms, holding her cold wet body close, then everything around her went dark.

When Belle opened her eyes again she was wrapped in a fur blanket in her bed, with a big fire near her.

Belle sat up in her bed and looked around.

What happened, that last thing she could remembered was looking into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes, enjoying his company.

"Take it Belle, you have been asleep for some time." Rumpelstiltskin was at her side.

"What happen?" she asked as she allowed him to lay her back down and fix her covers.

"The ice broke and we both fell in the water."

"Are you okay?" she asked, more worried about him.

"I'm the Dark One, a little ice water would not harm me."

Belle smiled up at him and then notice the sun was out. She let out a sigh, sad that she missed the winter solstice night.

"How long have I've been asleep?" she asked.

"For awhile, It's what you called Christmas Eve." Rumpelstiltskin answered her.

Belle shut her eyes. She was sad, there was so much she wanted to do. Even if Rumpelstiltskin did not want Christmas in his castle, she still wanted to give him a gift.

"Get some rest and I will get you something hot to drink and something to eat." Rumpelstiltskin stood up and left Belle alone.

Once her door was shut, Belle pushed the covers off her and slowly she got out of bed. She made her way over to the window and looked out, allowing the sun to hit her on the face. She shut her eyes breathing in the fresh air. She then looked over to the pound and saw the hole where they fell in. She wondered what would have happened if Rumpelstiltskin was not there with her on the ice when it cracked. Would she have died? She shook her head, she did not need to think about that.

It did not take Rumpelstiltskin very long to get her something, he knocked before entering her room.

"Come in," Belle told him without leaving the window.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." Rumpelstiltskin huffed as he set a tray down for her.

Belle giggled. "You know how well I listen." she looked over at him with a smile across her face.

Rumpelstiltskin so badly wanted to take her into his arm, but held back. He had a moment of weakness on the ice, he would never do that again.

"Enjoy this. Once you get dressed there something I want to show you. But do not hurry, take your time." he slowly made his way of the door and left Belle alone.

OoooO

A Few Hours Later

Even if Rumpelstiltskin said he did not want Christmas in his castle, Belle still wore a red Christmas-type dress she found in her wardrobe, wishing she had a better gift for Rumpelstiltskin, she still wrapped something to give him.

It was not much, but it came from the heart like all gifts did this time of year. She did not have very much time to even work on it. It came to her as she was drinking some coco Rumpelstiltskin had giving her. A story. Once she was done eating, she sat at the desk in her room and began to write.

Now she stood outside the main room, but something felt different. There was a warm light coming from the room.

Slowly Belle opened the door and gasped.

There was a huge tree in the middle of the room, with golden lights hanged around it, many ornaments, ribbons, bows, strings of cranberries, and lots of tinsel. Belle walked over and touched the cranberries, this was new to her.

She questioned Rumpelstiltskin with her eyes.

"It was something I used to decorate my tree with when I was human." he told Belle. "I did not have much, like the ornaments and tinsel, just used what we had around the house or could find in the woods."

"You did all this for me?" tears began to fill her eyes. Rumpelstiltskin lifted a finger and wiped the few that began to fall.

"Merry Christmas Belle."

Slowly Belle lifted her gift to give to him.

"Merry Christmas, Rumpelstiltskin."

He could not remembered when the last time anyone had given him a gift. He took the small gift from Belle, and with care he opened it.

A book, but just not any book. It was one written by her. Now he felt like crying. Holding the book in one hand, he reached into his pocket with the other hand and pulled out a small box and handed it Belle.

Speechless, Belle opened it. A golden bracelet.

"I made it while you were sleeping with the gold I had."

Belle held the Bracelets up, "can you put it on me?"

Sitting the book down, Rumpelstiltskin took the bracelets and with care he placed it around her wrist.

Belle blushed as she felt his fingers touched her skin.

Once the bracelets was on Rumpelstiltskin picked up the book and held it out to Belle. "Read to me?"

Sitting on the floor in front of the fire Belle laid back into Rumpelstiltskin's chest as she began to read the story she wrote for him.


End file.
